One or Two Things I Know For Sure
by GabbyAbby
Summary: “How did baby get there?” “Well, one day a few months ago when you were staying with Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Lisa, Daddy pushed Mommy against a wall and-“ “GREG!”. Daddy House, Hameron. Character POV and time line changes.
1. Doors

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**A/N:** random idea that got into my head a while ago, I thought I would give it a try.

--

**Chapter 1 Doors**

"I know that there are two doors in this hospital with the name 'House' on them, but this one says 'Gregory' before it"

I'm almost tempted to roll my eyes; instead I raise my brown at my ever so dear husband and make myself comfortable in his desk.

"Sorry, I got confused" I tell him with a smile as he moves deeper into the room to sit in front of me. It makes me laugh gently for a second, because I remember the last time I was sitting in this office across from him. The day he hired me without as much as one glance down into my resume (a few years later he said it was something about the top I had on that day).

"Any phone calls?" he asks, it's always somewhat strange to see the famous Greg House concerned for someone besides himself. Someone listening might think he may be referring to me answering his phone, or any messages someone might have left on his table and I would have found while I was sitting in his office.

But I've known him for long enough to know that he is referring to the one from one of two places, A. the preschool, or B. from our nanny.

"The girls are fine" I tell him, taking his hand in mine and tracing the lines of his palm. "I have something for you"

It's easier to dive into this head first then drag it out; especially because I know if I even try to he'll see right through me. He always does, and it drives me insane because even after seven years he's sometimes still a complete mystery to me.

"Oh, is it naughty?" his eyes lit up and it's everything for me not to laugh, he looks like a little kid at a toy store.

"No, it's not. Our one stunt in the clinic was enough to last Lisa a few lifetimes"

He pouts and I can't resist leaning forward and pecking his lips. He's adorable sometimes.

"_MOM_. There's people watching!" and then again sometimes he acts like a two-year-old.

I hand him the test results, and his eyes immediately go to the result. Mostly because it's highlighted very extravagantly.

"You are trying to get me to go broke aren't you?" it's his first response and I get up and move to sit on the armrest of his chair. "Four bedrooms not enough for you?"

"I married you for the money, didn't you know?" I ask him in the most serious face I can put on, he gives me a slight shove but there isn't much threat on it as he does have the other arm around my waist. His fingers just slightly tracing a circular pattern over my stomach, he's done so with my two other pregnancy's as well.

"I know this wasn't planned…but neither were the other two times"

"No, I'm pretty sure Maddy was at least discussed" he tells me, test results still in one hand leaning his head slightly against my side. I let my fingers twirl his thinning hair and we are quiet for a minute. It won't last long, he has a reputation and being a big teddy bear isn't part of it. So I'm not surprised that he pulls away then looks up at me, with those beautiful blues eyes. The eyes I feel in love with, the eyes that are the first thing I see in the morning, the eyes all our kids have as well.

"Ten bucks says it's another girl"

--

**I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes; I didn't have anyone look over this before I posted it (so if there is anyone willing please let me know).**

**For all those who have read my other story (mutation), it will be a bit till I update, mostly for lack of reviews. **

**Please leave your thoughts**

**GabbyAbby**


	2. Lollypop

**One or Two Things I Know For Sure**

A/N: I don't own them, FOX does.

**--**

**Chapter 2 Lollypop**

You are having a staring contest, and when someone asks you will tell them it's because she dared you. It doesn't matter that she is five, and it absolutely has nothing to do with distracting her while her pediatrician is getting her Hep B shot ready.

You can see she's trying hard to keep her eyes open and you make a silly face, sticking your tongue out and crossing your eyes trying to make her laugh while the nurse cleans her upper arm.

"I am so totally gonna win this" you tell her, leaning forward and taking her little hand in your left one.

"Are not!! I'm better" she argues and you pretend to be disbelieving, try not to laugh at her little attempt to keep her giggles in check.

"Oh, but I'm so much better. Mommy said so"

"She did not"

"Did too"

"Did no—" her blue eyes widen as the needle breaks skin and they water and you pull her tighter against you, her little face against your chest as she lets out a ear piercing scream. You swear the girl could be an opera star someday.

She trashes a little but you hold her still, when all this is done and Allison asks you how it went (because she said she wouldn't be able to see your little Annabel in tears like that) you won't admit that you your heart is twisting and your stomach is in a knot, and you want to punch the damn pediatrician where it hurts for making your little girl scream like that.

No you'll tell her that it was fine, and that she's a baby.

"You!! You lied!!" your daughter spits out with a hiccup between every word and looking up at you with the most heartbreaking blue eyes, accusing you of making her go through this pain.

"I didn't" you try to go back to your little play fight, because if you don't you'll end up punching the pediatrician in the face and Cuddy already warned you about the number of lawsuits there are against you already.

"You didn't tell me I was getting a shot" she accuses you, with a pout and crossed arms and pink cheeks.

"That isn't lying; you never asked if you would be getting a shot"

The nurse shakes her head slightly and you aren't sure if it's because your daughter is as stubborn as you or because you are actually arguing about this with a five-year-old. The nurse puts a Hello Kitty Band-Aid on your daughter's arm and lets her choose from a jar full of lollipops.

Your daughter gloats through out the hallway of exam rooms about how she has not one, but two lollipops and you don't get any.

"Your daughter is evil" you announce to Allison when you reach the waiting room, and take Maddy from her lap and rumple her hair. Mostly because you know it annoys your wife to no end.

"Daddy is just mad that I got a lolly and he didn't" your five-year-old explains and sticks her tongue out at you. You stick yours right back.

"Well I did all the work, I was the one who had to keep her distracted and had get my eardrums nearly destroyed, and I get no treat? It's unfathomable!" you gasp in fake horror and Maddy giggles in two-year-old delight from the look Allison gives you.

"Daddy, you silly" Maddy says with bright blue eyes and messy curls.

Sometimes you just can't argue with the facts.

--

**Because I was happy with all the reviews, you get this new part. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. **

**Please review!!**

**GabbyAbby**


	3. Annabel

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**A/N:** This chapter is for my lovely Mix-Me-A-Martini because your reviews always make me smile**.**

**Chapter 3 Annabel**

"So you're sure you can't just hold it in for… three days or so?" House asked, hands on the steering wheel with a side glance at his fiancée which only granted him a nasty glare.

"House, I don't care that Lisa is winning the damn bet, just drive!" Cameron arched her back slightly and bit her lip, her breath in short gasps as she moaned through gritted teeth.

House pouted, but looked back ahead. The ride to the hospital was easy and fast, it was two fifty in the morning after all.

If you asked House, the nurses were being overly friendly and annoying. It was too early for anyone to be that happy. It didn't matter how much they liked his fiancée or how much they wanted to see how he would act as a father.

It took four snide remarks and one jab with his cane, but finally they all left and he could swear Cameron wanted to call them back and have him leave, when he asked for the fifth time that morning if she was sure this was labor.

"It's a simple question" he tried to defend himself, trying to hold back a grin when she glared again. It was easier to try and be a pain in the ass, than to pretend that this wasn't scaring the hell out of him.

"I swear, one more time and I want you out" she said, just a moment before another contraction hit. She tried to remember whatever the damn breathing technique was, but everything just went blank and all she could think about was the pain.

House took her hand, sat himself next to her and kissed her hair.

"It's really hard to be mad at you when you are being sweet" she tried to joke at the end of the contraction, her muscles un-tensed slightly and she leaned slightly into his body.

House chuckled and kissed her hair again.

"You know I'm just all talk" he said and pulled away slightly to push a strand of hair from her face "but if anyone asks, I was a jerk about the whole thing"

--

Thirty-two hours and forty-seven minutes later, they were joined in the room by two nurses and a gynecologist who must have been on his fifth 'one more push', House was sure his right hand was broken and Cameron was tired and sweaty and promising pain to a part of House's anatomy. That's when one big push later a little girl was screaming.

House gasped, Cameron smiled, and the baby cried.

"Congratulations! She's perfect!" the gynecologist pronounced as they placed the pink baby on Cameron's stomach.

"Wow" House whispered, looking down at the tiny person who had calmed down slightly, hazy blue eyes and a patch of light brown hair.

"She's beautiful" Cameron says, with tears on her eyes and if anyone said House cried as well, they were lying. His eyes were simply irritated, that was all.

His hand wasn't shaking when he cut the cord, it was just sore from Cameron squeezing it.

He wasn't amazed by that little life; he was just making sure that all fingers and toes were there.

And he wasn't crying.

But when she was placed in his arms, so tiny and perfect and his, he smiled and kissed her little nose.

"I though she wasn't going to have you wrapped around her little finger" Cameron smiled and gently ran her fingers along her daughter's arm. Her eyes shining and her face flushed.

"She doesn't, I'm just thinking of all that money I lost" Even he saw passed that line. But it was okay because his daughter was in his arms.

"Right Annabel?" he asked the little girl, who just looked up at him and yawned.

**--**

**If anyone is confused, Annabel was their first daughter. Maddy (Madeline) is the second, and I'll get to the third girl next chapter.**

**Please Review!!**

**GabbyAbby**


	4. Baby

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**Chapter 4 Baby**

"Baby?" Madeline asks me as I carry her to the maternity floor, towards Allison's room.

"Yes, Mommy had the baby. Now you're a big sister!" I smile at her and she giggles. She leans her little head against my shoulder; it always amazes me how much like Allison she is.

She's such a calm and giggly little girl whose only peeve is brushing her curly dark brown hair. Which of course her Daddy forgot to mention last night when he dropped both her and Annabel at my house after Allison's contractions started. This of course led me to try and put Madeline's waist length hair up in a pony tail this morning and a lot of crying.

"Me big siter! Ike Anni!!" Madeline giggles and wraps her little arms around me.

"Well I'm a bigger sister!" I shake my head and smile, Annabel is her father in a small package "right Aunty Lisa?" Annabel squeezes my hand; giving me the most irresistible blue eyes and it no wonder she can get away with murder.

"Yes Bel, but now you'll have to teach Maddy how to be a big sister. Cause your older and already know all about it" I tell her and she smiles, using her free hand to twirl a curl around her finger.

Just as we are walking down the corridor that leads to Allison's room, House steps out and I can see stars in Annabel's eyes. They light up and she takes in a little gasp before letting go of my hand and running towards him. He is the only person who can make her do that, who can get her to sit down and listen, and be the perfect little girl that is somewhere deep down in her.

Madeline lifts her head from my shoulder and smiles, clapping her hands in a joy that only two-year-olds have at the sight of her father.

"Hey Cuddles, didn't anyone ever tell you that you aren't suppose to let children run wild through a hospital?!" House half shouts from across the corridor, but there is a smile on his face as he bends to give Annabel a kiss and twirl one of her ponytails.

I sigh and shake my head and tell Madeline that her Daddy is very annoying, which just makes her giggle again. I swear the girl will laugh at anything.

She gives me a kiss on my cheek before I hand her over to her father who messes with her hair, making the long strands cover half her face. She pouts for a moment then pushes it away from her eyes.

I remember being so jealous of this, when Annabel was born and I could see the happiness in House's face. A man who I have known for a better part of my life, who said for years the last thing he wanted was a wife or a kid.

A man who got it all before I did, even when I'd already spend almost two years trying to get pregnant. When nothing worked. I remember not wanting to be around them, because it hurt to see that he had everything I didn't. It was like he was rubbing it in.

Now I feel terribly embarrassed about those feelings, because if it wasn't for House meddling with my life (as well as James') I wouldn't be where I am now. If it wasn't for Allison showing me little things, I would have driven myself insane the first few weeks after Aaden was born.

"So how's the new addition to the House clan?" I ask, smiling at House and completely ignoring his joke about how a mother of two, such as me, should not wear a top that low cut.

"Fine. Six pounds two ounces, seventeen inches long. Looks just like this new doctor in peds, I think I should be worried" he tells me, opening the door to let me in and I roll my eyes. Must he ruin everything with a joke?

"She would be so lucky"

"Is he ruining our daughter's reputation already?" Allison asks me, with a bundle in her arms. She smiles and sits up a bit more.

"I told you to let me stitch his mouth closed when Maddy was born," I shake my head and Allison laughs, I lean over to look at the new addition to their family. She's beautiful, with red hair and pink cheeks and looks just like Allison.

"Hey there little girl" I trace a finger over her tiny arms and smile "I guess James will be loosing half his paycheck after all" I say referring to their little bet over the baby's sex.

"Told him not to bet against me" House says as he sits down next to his wife, putting Madeline up in the bed with Allison and letting Annabel lean over to see her new sister.

"Baby?" Madeline asks again, looking at her baby sister.

"Maddy, this is Leah she's your new baby sister. Say hi"

"Hi baby" Madeline says and giggles, turning to her older sister and pointing "See, baby!" she says in delight.

"So, Leah?" I ask, sitting on the foot of the bed and letting Annabel climb up to sit on my lap.

"Leah Nicole House" House says, stretching his right leg to rest on a second chair.

"Talking about spawns, where are yours?" House asks and Allison sends him a nasty glare which he pretends not to see.

"At daycare. Now I have to get back to work, I'll pick up the girls later" I smile and leave the room, counting down the weeks till my due date.

**One more chapter done. Again, sorry for any grammatical mistakes I tried to fix as many as I could. **

**Please review!**

**GabbyAbby**


	5. Talk

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**Chapter 5 Talk**

**--**

"There's a baby in Mommy's belly?" Annabel asked surprised, seated between her parents. Her blue eyes wide at the news as she leaned towards her mother, her little hand outstretched to touch the bump on her Mommy's stomach.

"Yes sweetie, that means that in a few months you get to be a big sister!" Allison told her daughter, her own hand reaching out to cover the little girl's plump one.

"How did baby get there?" Annabel asked, turning to look up at her father who arched a brown.

"Well, one day a few months ago when you were staying with Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Lisa, Daddy pushed Mommy against a wall and-"

"GREG!" Allison almost screamed, her cheeks blazing red. She leaned forward to hit his shoulder, and then proceeded to try to kill him with a glare.

Annabel looked between her parents, wondering exactly why her Mommy had hit her Daddy. They had always told her it wasn't nice to hit people. She stood up on the couch and hugged her Daddy, her little arms around his neck and turned to her Mommy.

"Mommy, don't hit Daddy. He's crippled" She said, her little voice accusing her mother. Greg closed his eyes and tried his best to keep from laughing, but the sight of his three- year-old daughter telling her mother that it wasn't nice to hit him was too much.

Greg hugged his daughter and sat her on his lap, laughing still as he kissed the top of her head. Allison however was still glaring at him.

"Come on that was so cute" Greg said, he smiled at his daughter who snuggled closer to him.

"You can't tell her things like that, Greg. For heaven's sake, she's three!" Allison said, trying to make her voice even. No matter how inappropriate the comment was, the sight of her daughter defending her Daddy was just utterly adorable.

"So? That doesn't mean she's stupid"

"Greg"

It amazed him sometimes how she had gotten that 'Mom' voice down.

"Okay, fine. Just take all the fun out of it" he mumbled, he turned Annabel on his lap so she would be looking directly at him.

"When a man and a woman really….like each other. They get together and they make a baby"

"But, with what? Did you drawed it?"

"No sweetheart, you see all girls have these tiny, tiny little eggs inside them that are connected to a pouch like thing called a uterus. Boys have something called sperm. When they meet together inside Mommy's belly, they form a baby. Then the baby sleeps and get's big for a few months inside the uterus." Allison explained as she reached over to tuck a strand of Annabel's curly light brown hair behind her ear.

"Why does it stay in there?" Annabel asked pointing to Allison's rounded stomach.

"Cause they are too little to stay outside at first" her mother answered with a smile.

"How did the perm get there?"

"Wanna take over this Dad?" Allison asked, seeing her husband almost shocked face.

"The Mommy and Daddy have sex" Greg said almost uncomfortably, should he be saying this to a three-year-old who can't keep her mouth shut?

"What's sex?"

Greg sighed loudly; he kissed his daughter's cheek and stood her up in his lap so they would be at eye level.

"Baby, why don't you go color and we'll talk about this when you're… forty?"

Annabel looked thoughtful for a moment, before she grinned and asked if they could go out of ice-cream instead.

"You're daughter is too nosy" Greg said as they watched Annabel run to her room and grab her teddy.

"Oh no, that's all your genes honey" Allison said before letting out a soft laugh.

--

**It's short but there's more soon. **

**Please Review!!**

**GabbyAbby**


	6. Girls

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**A/N: **Once again to my darling**Mix-Me-A-Martini**cause I just realized I stole a name from your story.

**Chapter 6 Girls**

_**--**_

You weren't there for Annabel's first step. You had to stay late at work because Cuddy had finally found were your new file stashing broom closet was, and didn't lend you Allison to do them again. So when you got home the first thing you saw was your eleven-month-old baby girl walking on unsteady feet towards you. You asked Allison when it happened and she told you just after Annabel's afternoon nap. Of course it wasn't recorded because you had accidentally stepped on the camera two weeks before.

But you were there for her first word. You remember trying to feed her some sort of mashed vegetable concoction when she looked at you and said 'Dad'. Just out of the blue, like she had been saying it since she was born, and you just stared open-mouthed till she repeated it and you yelled for Allison to come see.

You never thought that being there when someone said they're first word could be so breathtaking. Your daughter was sitting on her high-chair, proclaiming to the word that you were her Dad, that you were her protector, just about the most important person in her little life. And it was amazing.

--

You weren't there when Madeline was born, she was a month and a half early and Cuddy presumed it would be fine to send you (threaten with bodily harm actually) out of town for a conference. So when you got a call at ten at night, saying that Allison had gone into labor you tried as hard as possible to get a flight out, to have the luck that everything was filled up till the next afternoon and even then you had a layover. When you finally did get to the hospital your daughter was already five-hours-old and having a nice stay at the NICU.

You were there for when she had the chicken pox, Allison was visiting her parents with Annabel and Madeline has stayed because of a cold, when the spots appeared you told Allison to stay there a few more days because you both knew the affect it could have on the fetus. So you took a few sick days off and stayed home with your daughter watching cartoons and eating ice-cream, because no matter how much you deny it you always give your daughter's everything they want when they are sick (when they aren't sick as well).

You have been around diseases most of your adult life and you have never really cared much about it, but when it was your daughter who was sick you were scared beyond belief, she was so tiny and innocent and you felt like one of those idiots who show up at the clinic when you kept calling her pediatrician. It shocked you that something so simple could affect you so hard.

--

You were there for everything so far in Leah's life, from every doctor's appointment to her birth. You carried her into your house for the first time and let her fall asleep on your chest, she is still only six-months-old and you'll end up missing something eventually. You've sworn to Cuddy that if she makes you miss anything in her life, there will be chaos.

But Leah's already sitting up by herself and holding her own bottle most of the time, and it dumbfounds you that something so small and perfect is already growing up.

--

You will lie through your teeth if Allison ever tells anyone, but they are almost everything in the word to you.

Bel is your energetic, scabbed knees, wild haired daughter. The one who likes to climb things and run around and ask questions. She wants to know how everything works and why, and is already always in trouble at school for being a smart mouth (you don't even dare imagine her as a teenager yet). You think she'll drive you and Allison into an early grave with her 'adventures'.

Maddy is your giggly, doe-eyed, gentle daughter. She smiles when she wakes up and loves imitating Dora and Diego's Spanish (no one can know you watch these shows with her), and you think she is going to be an artist. She is always so quiet and little and smiles. It doesn't matter one bit that you have to wait till she's asleep to brush her long hair.

Leli (as your daughter's call her) is your firecracker, teddy-bear, baby daughter. You blame the red hair for her already apparent short fuse, but she sometimes looks up at you and nuzzles herself against your neck and you're mush. She's gonna rule the world one day you're sure, but you wish she could stay your little baby forever.

There are nights when you just take a step back and watch them sleep, your daughters, your little girls, and you are just so happy they happened.

You are so glad Allison didn't give up.

**--**

**A little more in depth then the other chapters so far, but I wanted House's input in here. **

**Hopefully I did it justice, I did try to keep it as close to character as possible. **

**Please review. **

**GabbyAbby**


	7. Cast

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**Chapter 7 Cast**

I am just about finished with the dinner dishes when Bel runs into the kitchen, wrapping her left arm around my legs and laying her head against my waist. I lean a hand back and she doesn't say anything about it being wet or soapy, she just lets me run it down her shoulder length hair. Her hair has gotten lighter in the last year, but it's really not that much of a surprise considering the amount of time she spends outside.

"Hey baby" I tell her and she snuggles closer. She's been doing this a lot lately, running to me and staying as close as possible when I'm alone, and I think it's because she wants me to herself for a few moments.

"Do you need any help?" she asks, leaning a little closer to me and I lean down a bit to kiss the top of her head.

"I would love some help!" I smile and pick her up, careful of the cast in her right arm. A battle wound from her last soccer game, three weeks ago. No one ever said that being a goalie was the best position, but she chose it herself and there was no way of talking her out of it. It's were her father's genes kick up I'm sure (her choice of having it covered in green is probably because of that too, I remember her telling me in the ER that if a boy could use it so could she).

I sit her on the countertop next to the sink and hand her a dish towel, being careful to hand her only plastic non breakable things to dry. Because even though I know she'll try to be careful, it's hard enough for an eight-year-old to dry dishes with two working arms.

"Is Daddy putting Leli and Mads to sleep?" I ask her as I finish rinsing a plate, she nods and tries to hold a lid I handed her between her body and cast and I let out a little laugh. She has the most determined look on her face, and it's making it so adorable to watch her struggle.

"Not funny" she tells me with a little pout, I smile and lean so that my nose is touching hers.

"I know, you're just so cute" I tell her and she scrunches up her nose before smiling and kissing the tip of my nose. I pull her closer to me and kiss her hair again, she still has a little of that baby smell.

I remember bringing her home and trying to tell myself that I would be a good mom. She was so tiny and fit in to the crook of my arm, and I was so afraid of letting go because I knew the next second she would be all grown up and not my little baby. So this moments when I can get her all to myself are precious.

She is so independent now, with friends, school, soccer, and swimming. She is this perfect little thing I helped create and I'm so glad of everything she's done so far, but sometimes I wish that I could keep her little like this forever, but then I have to tell myself that she'll always fit right here. On my arms.

"Do you wanna have a girls night?" I ask her when I pull always slightly, it's Friday and I don't mind letting her stay up her bed time on weekends, especially if it's spend with me. "We can watch a movie together"

"Can we watch 'General Hospital?" she asks with a hopeful glint in her eyes and I swear I'll kill Greg for this one day.

"No, because you aren't suppose to be watching it to begin with. We can watch 'The Little Mermaid' though"

"But that is such a little kid movie" she says, trying to cross her arms which doesn't work as well as she probably planned, because her casted arm just gets in the way.

"Well I know that you are all gowned up and all, but I really wanna see it. Please?" I pout and she giggles after rolling her blue, blue eyes.

We both know it's her favorite movie, but she needs to have a whole show out of it for the sake of being the eldest House child.

**--**

**Again, sorry for any grammatical errors. I don't yet have a beta to look these over. **

**If anyone is interested I drew a picture of the girls (anime style), the link is in my bio. Please tell me what you think. **

**And remember to review! **

**GabbyAbby**


	8. Sick

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**Chapter 8 Sick**

Leah Nicole House may be the youngest of her sisters, but that didn't stop her from trying to take over the attention in the house. She had learned months ago that she could climb out of crib and wake up most of the household by simply calling for her Mommy till someone answered. Someone always did, because six in the morning was simply and ungodly hour.

So when Greg and Allison House woke up to their alarm clock and not their youngest child they both knew someone was possibly wrong.

Allison ever so 'gently' shoved her husband awake and asked him (threatened with ice cold water really) to get Annabel and Madeline up and dressed as she went to check and see how Leah was doing.

"Hey baby girl" Allison says as she walks into Leah's desert colored room. Making a mental note that she needs to move her daughter into a 'big girl' bed soon.

"Mommy" her daughter responds, she was still laying down in her crib rubbing her purple blanky over her apparent runny nose and pink cheeks.

Allison leans over the dark crib and gently presses the back of her hand against her daughter's forehead, in an ever recognized movement of trying to guess a temperature of the child. She isn't in the least bit surprised to find that her daughter is running a temperature.

"You don't feel too good do you Bug?" Allison asks and gives her daughter a little smile, pushing away sweaty strands of curly red hair.

"Tummy" she answers as if that should explain everything. She reaches a hand out, asking with no real words to be picked up. Allison reaches in and picks up her daughter, letting the little girl rest her warm cheek against her shoulder and one hand holding on to her neck. The other little hand still holding the blanky against her cheek.

"Let's go get you something to drink and tell Daddy it's his day to take Bel and Maddy to school" Allison tells her daughter, thanking Med-school and two older daughters for not panicking over a simple cold.

But no matter how much practice she might have in dealing with it, it was still hard to have her little baby be so unlike her usual hyper and babbling self.

"Hey… Oh, germy baby" Greg says as his wife walks into the kitchen with their youngest daughter in her arms. Leah lifts her head slightly to give her best two-year-old glare at her father who just smiles and kissed his wife and daughter's cheeks.

"So I'm guessing I'm on school drop-off duty?" Greg asks with a pout.

"Dad you said 'duty'" Annabel points out, laughing through her spoonful of cereal.

"Do you know how old that joke is?" House asks his oldest daughter, who just rolls her eyes and giggles softly.

"Well I'll call Alice and see if she can come in today, I know it's her day off but-"Allison says, holding her daughter tighter and kissing the top of her head. She really doesn't want to leave Leah with their nanny, especially since she is sick. She just isn't sure if Cuddy would be willing to give her the day off when there was an inspector coming; Allison is after all the assistant head of Immunology.

"No, Mommy stay" Leah says almost close to tears, her little arms tighter around her mother's neck.

"Greg, could you talk to Lisa?" Allison pleads hopefully, because they both know she'd rather spend the day cleaning a runny nose then leaving her daughter alone when she is sick.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not fair I don't get to skip work today" Greg pouts, drinking down the rest of his coffee (it wasn't as good as Allison's, but it would do).

"Can I stay home too?" Annabel asks hopefully, and faked a cough for good acting.

"No, you have school. Don't think I forgot about your English test young lady" Allison answers as she starts fixing some orange juice in a sippy-cup for Leah. Greg had yet to figure out how she could move around so easily with a two-year-old in her arms; he just guessed it came with the whole 'mom' thing.

"Man, not fair" Annabel says as she carries her bowl to the sink.

"I wanna go to school" Madeline says, smiling at her sister who jut rolls her eyes again.

"I would too, if all I did was color and take naps"

"It's not all I do!" Madeline says, with her little arms crossed.

"Well, I feel the love in this room" Greg says, putting Madeline's bowl in the sink as well before picking up his back-bag. "Let's get going before the hugging and rainbows start. Go get your coats"

"You just needed to have three kids didn't you?" Greg asks, giving a fake sigh. Allison slaps his arm playfully and gives him a good-bye kiss before he walks towards the door.

Allison laughs gently, readjusting Leah on her hip before bending down to give her two other daughters a kiss and one armed hug each.

"Now let's go find that 'Children's Tylenol'" Allison says handing Leah the orange juice before walking towards the master bathroom.

"Eww" Leah says, with the sippy-cup between her mouth and her nose scrunched up.

"I know, but I promise you'll get to lay down with Mommy and watch t.v. all day after you take it"

"Mommy no go work?" she asks, eyes hopeful as Allison sits her down on the toilet before searching the medicine cabin.

"No, Mommy staying with Leah today"

"Okay"

**--**

**Here is a new chapter. Thank you so much everyone for the reviews. **

**Please tell me your thoughts on this one as well. **

**GabbyAbby**


	9. Camera

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**Chapter 9 Camera**

It was possibly the strangest sight anyone will ever witness, so of course Wilson decided to his best friend around with a video camera. It just wasn't everyday that the grumpiest most sarcastic doctor in all the land the great Gregory House, got to walk around the hospital with a baby strapped to his chest.

It was even more fun because they were both specifically told that should any harm, possibly dangerous diseases, foul words, or stains of any kind, be found near the baby it would be taken away. House announced that to be cruel and unusual punishment. But Cameron arched a brow his way and told him if he didn't want to leave the eight-month-old in the daycare, and wanted to avoid clinic duty all day, he better follow the guidelines she'd set.

So nurses through out PPTH formed a pack that followed both doctors from floor to floor, making sure that it was really doctor House who was walking around the hospital with a baby. It just sounded too strange to be true.

This was just about the juiciest gossip they had gotten their hands on since it was confirmed that sweet Dr. Cameron was pregnant and the father was none other than Dr. House.

"Jimmy I swear I will make that damn camera a permanent part of your face if you don't put it down" House told his best friend, his eyes looking directly at the elevator doors.

"Come on, it's not everyday that you walk around with a baby" Wilson said, his camera still pointed at his friend and the little girl who had just discovered that she could in fact, fit her whole hand into her mouth.

"Actually it is. I just don't do it around people. You are being the exact example as to why" House pointed out, tapping his cane as if it would make the elevator hurry up.

"But it's so cute"

"You sound like such a girl"

Finally the elevators door opened and House steeped in, wishing that his friend would get trapped between the doors. He then looked down at his daughter, who apparently found her hand tasty.

"Hey, though I explained we don't eat phalanges" he told the little girl who looked up at him with the bluest eyes, her hand still in her mouth.

"Not even a year old and already she already doesn't listen to me" House sighed, which made Wilson laugh gently behind the camera. Annabel however just continued to look up at her father.

"So, lovely as all this blackmailing is. Why exactly are you carrying your daughter around?" Wilson asked, finally putting the camera down, so he could look at his friend.

"Cause she's too young to walk. And I thought you were smart Jimmy" House said, he turned to his friend a fake disappointment in his face.

Just as Wilson opened his mouth to defend his intelligence, Annabel decided that it was time to announce to the two men that she was hungry. So her father leaned against the wall of the metal box, and slowly undid the straps that were holding her in place, he really didn't understand how it was that Allison could undo them so easily the straps never made any sense to him. When he was able to free the little girl he handed her to his best friend who gave him a confused look.

"Are you going to handle me her bottle too?" Wilson asked as he held his godchild in a somewhat sitting position on his hip.

"No, but if you are that hungry I'm sure she can share" House answered and was able to finally free himself of all the straps and switched it for his daughter.

The doors opened and both doctors steeped outside, House with and even more uneven gait as he tried to balance his daughter in his arms, while reaching for a bottle he had conveniently stashed on his back pocket (something his fiancée liked to say he stole from Brad Pitt), as he made his way towards the cafeteria.

"Keep up Jimmy, I'm hungry"

When they had both sat down, Annabel still on her father's lap finishing her bottle House looked up at his friend and after stealing a handful of fries said:

"She had a cough this morning. I didn't want to let those idiots at the daycare to watch out after her when they have fifteen other kids in there"

**--**

**So what do you think? Please review. **

**Drawings I made of the girls from 'One or Two Things I Know for Sure' **

**1. http : / / img. Photobucket. com/ albums/ v293/ PurpleAngelWings/ scan0001. jpg**

**2. http : / / img. photobucket. com/ albums/ v293/ PurpleAngelWings/ scan0001-1. jpg**

**Please tell me what you think (take off spaces)**

**GabbyAbby**


	10. Tower

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**Chapter 10 Tower**

You aren't sure when it was that you started to think about it, but one day you just woke up and you looked at your daughter. Your precious little Anny-Bel, who was already so grown up and you wished you hadn't blinked.

Because that was how it felt, one day you woke up and she was talking and walking and eating on her own. She was going to daycare, she had friends, she was this whole independent little person already and you wish you could somehow keep her little forever.

You know it's cheesy and overused, but she is your baby girl.

So one night when your daughter was in bed you took your wife into your arms, kissed the top of her head and told her that maybe (just maybe), you were thinking that you wanted to try for that little sister your daughter had been asking about. She smiled at you and told you it was a great idea.

Two months later the home pregnancy test was positive and you started to think if this was really a good idea. On the first ultrasound, when you weren't able to see anything that looked remotely like a baby in the gray screen, when the little heartbeat was fast and strong and almost drowned out by your wife's. That's when you fell in love with her.

You helped decorate her room, you put most of her furniture together (okay so you ordered Wilson around while he did it, but it doesn't mean you didn't help), you made sure that your Anny knew that she was loved and that would never changed.

Then you were send to a conference and you knew something was wrong, that you should stay home but Cuddy wanted you on the other side of the country for something you both knew you wouldn't pay attention to. Your heart sank, your stomach twisted, your panic level rose, and you broke out into a cold sweat when Wilson called you to tell you that Allison had gone into labor, almost two months early.

The feeling doesn't go away until you walk into the NICU, in scrubs and a mask without your cane. It isn't until you sit down next to her incubator; touch her impossibly small hand that you can breathe.

_Madeline: high tower, might; origin Greek._

That was the name you had highlighted in the baby-book. You choose it because you want your daughter to stand tall and strong no matter what.

_Kiera: dark-haired; origin Irish_

Allison had chosen the middle name months before, and it makes you smile that she was right. Because you're tiny daughter has a patch of dark brown hair in tiny curls escaping from the tiny pink cap.

Here she is, Madeline Kiera House. You can't wait to tell her how happy you are because of that.

One of the nurses help you slowly take your daughter from the incubator and you settle her on your arms, making sure that every tube was in place and not tangled. Because you are a doctor and you know what each of them are there for.

She is unbearably small, just barely pushing four pounds. Her little fist clutches around your finger and you smile.

"She's perfect isn't she?" Allison asks when you go into her room, she's still sore and tired but she smiles at you when you nod.

"Remind me to kill Cuddy" you tell your wife who laughs and takes your hand.

"Maybe after Madeline is home"

"I'll hold you to that"

**--**

**Sorry it's short. But I noticed that I've talked about Annabel and Leah's birth but not Madeline. So it was necessary. I'm sorry it took a while, but I'm working as a camp counselor lately and all the kids get me exhausted. **

**Please review.**

**GabbyAbby **


	11. Leah

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**Chapter 11 Leah**

"It isn't fair, why does Annabel gets to spend two weeks in Spain with Grandma and Grandpa?" Leah argues; her blue eyes blazing as she crosses her arms over her chest. Wilson laughs because he is always amazed by how the littlest House seems to be the only one to truly inherit her father's temper.

"Because she's older" House answers, not looking up from the coffeemaker, wishing that it would work faster. It's way too early to have to deal with a tantrum and his best friend.

"That isn't a good reason! She always gets to do everything" Leah says, pouting as she leans against the island in the kitchen.

House looks away from his coffee to his best friend, with a look on his face that clearly says 'what did I get into when this one was born', Wilson shakes his head trying to hold back the laugh that is bubbling inside him.

"That isn't true Lee, and you know it" her father answers, looking at the little girl.

"Yes it is. She gets to go to sleep away camp, soccer, sleepovers. I get to do nothing, it's unfair. It's always Annabel"

"Please don't start with the Jan Brady Syndrome" House sighs, now really making his best friend laugh and his youngest daughter give up on her glare and switch it instead for a very confused look. She arches her eyebrows and drops her arms to her sides.

"Jan Brady Syndrome?" she asks, looking up at her father like he had just spoken some foreign language.

"70's sitcom, she always said her older sister got everything… How is it that you don't know this?" House says, his ingenious joke brought down because his daughter hadn't caught on.

"I'm six"

"So not an excuse. Do they not teach you pop-culture in that fancy school of yours?" he asks as if in an outrage.

"No…" Leah answers, trying to hide the smile that is curling up in her pink lips.

"What do I pay a small fortune for then?"

"Math, English and Science?" Leah answers with a giggle at her father's expression.

"Phhss. That won't get you anywhere in life" House proclaims, he turns around and pours himself and Wilson a mug of coffee.

"You're deviating Dad" Leah proclaims, pushing herself away from the island and standing directly into her father's line of vision.

"Am not, I'm so totally gonna have a serious position on this in the next PTA meeting"

"You go to PTA meetings?" Wilson asks, putting his mug down and turning to look at his friend.

"A and B conversation Jimmy. No C's allowed" House says, moving his hand between himself and his daughter to convey his point.

Wilson rolls his eyes and turns back to his coffee.

"Ok Dad, have fun doing that. Now about Annabel going to Spain and me sitting around"

"Get over it Lee, she's going you can go next time" House says, ending the conversation and trying to go back to his coffee. His wife rarely did the coffee on weekends and by hell he would drink it.

"Fine… Can I have five dollars?" she asks with a hopeful smile, tilting her head at just the right angle so that her red bangs almost cover her eyes just so, making her puppy-eyes that much more irresistible. It's an art form she perfected and could get everyone in the palm of her little hands.

"That's what all this was about huh?" House says, catching on finally, a smirk on his lips as his daughter somehow widens her eyes to make the blue orbs even larger, her little bottom lip out, red curls brushing her cheeks just right and he knows he is fighting a losing battle.

"Do you think money goes on trees?" House asks, leaning against the counter and taking a deep drink of the coffee. He tries as hard as possible to not fall in his daughter's trap. It isn't working, because even Wilson is almost reaching into his wallet for the money.

"Money _is_ made from paper. Paper _is_ made from trees. Ergo, yes I do think so" she answers, her smile wide.

"Go ask your Mom"

Leah rolls her eyes, smile still in her lips. She exists the kitchen and just as House thinks he'll be finally able to enjoy his coffee his best friend decides to open his mouth.

"How does she know words like 'ergo' and 'deviating'? She's six" Wilson asks, his coffee already finished.

"She's an evil genius" House answers, putting down his coffee because it's already cold and he will kill Wilson for it.

When Wilson rolls his eyes House just answers with "She is in second grade, and helps her friends with their homework in trade for candy. How is that not an evil genius?"

"Aren't you proud?"

"Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic about it! My legacy gets to live on"

**--**

**So what do you think?? I personally found my cleverness exceeded in this chapter. (I'm being silly at the moment, yes)**

**Please review and tell me if you agree or not!! **

**GabbyAbby**


	12. Past

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while, work has been crazy. There should be a new chapter soon.

**Chapter 12 Past**

She walks with an air of a woman who should all the confidence in the world. But her hands are sweating and she is doing her best to control her breathing, trying to be the one who has the upper hand this time (it will never work).

She stops in front of the ever familiar door. His name printed clearly on the glass, everything he always wanted but is forever running away from. This is it, there isn't turning back now.

The door pushes easily and it's strange to see that the back blinds are actually open for a change. She sees picture frames on his wall and wonders how much his life has changed these last few years.

She is half glad he isn't behind his desk, legs up and throwing the damn tennis ball around, but she needs to see him. Talk to him, put everything right between them. She needs to-

"You are steeping on my drawing" the voice is so tiny and soft she barely catches it. She looks at the little body on the carpet floor, white cotton dress and black rain boots that proudly proclaim that the little girl dressed herself in the morning. The red curls being held back by a black hair ribbon and the girl arches a brow at the older woman as to remind her about the drawing still captured by the woman's new stilettos.

"Oh. I'm sorry"

Blue, just blue. It's all she sees, because there is no way to say she isn't his daughter now.

"Is your.. .Your umm… Dad around?" she asks, the words almost not coming out. Because it's the one thing that she never thought she would be calling him.

"He's in the cafeteria. It takes a while cause he has a bad leg and all" the girl answers, she sits up and looks up at the strange lady in her father's office, she sharpens her gaze. "Cuddy didn't send you right?"

Stacy almost forgets to hold back the laugh. Yup, definitely House's kid.

"Delightful isn't she?" House asks from the doorway, plastic bag at hand.

"Just like her father" Stacy answers, smiling. It's so strange to see him now, more so than she thought it would be. They were two different people now, with two different lives.

House hands the little girl the bag and she starts looking through it, her drawings forgotten.

"She's beautiful Greg" Stacy admits, because that little girl on the floor is just about the prettiest little thing she has seen.

House smiles, looking at his baby girl, every inch the proud father she never knew he could be.

"You ate my fries!" the girl suddenly proclaims. Glaring at her father before standing up, arms crossed and sharp eyes. She is tiny, but even Stacy wouldn't want to mess with her.

"You have no proof of that"

"I'm telling Mommy"

"Well then I guess you'll also have to explain why you little miss are in my office when you are suppose to be in daycare"

"Low blow old man"

It's here that Stacy really can't hold her laugh, because this little girl is possibly the only person who can stand up to the great Greg House.

House looks at her, the one woman he use to think he could have a future with. The one person who would have given everything for. And…. Nothing.

She is just someone from his past now, because though it took time and patience and tears, he had moved on. Moved on to someone who loved him, to four smiles when he came home.

"Why are you here?" he asks, trying to remember that he shouldn't be having this conversation in front of his five-year-old daughter.

Stacy looks at him, wondering for a brief foolish second that she wants him back, but then he looks down at his daughter. His daughter, not hers. He's moved on.

"I… Nothing" she whispers, one last look at this perfect child on the floor. The one who has a ketchup stain on her pretty white dress and grease on her lips and cheeks, the one who House is smiling at, who has his eyes. The one whose mother would be devastated if she even though that he would leave them.

"Good-bye" Stacy says, hand extended and looking up at him.

He shakes her hand, and steps back so she can walk out (of his office, his life, his thoughts). This is closure, they think.

"Who is that lady?" Leah asks, as her father takes a seat on the yellow couch.

"Someone from Daddy's past"

"Before Mommy?" she asks, looking at him like she is much older than her five years, like she understands exactly what happened between them.

"Yes"

"Okay then" she goes back to her burger, like she never asked the question.

"I love you Daddy" she says after a few minutes, and he is so glad he chose this.

--

**I think House needed the closure. Please review.**

**GabbyAbby**


	13. Day

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**Chapter 13 Day**

You get up to an annoying and loud alarm (your wife's idea, you'll kill her for it one day), it takes five attempts to push the snooze with your still sleep hazed mind. Then you proceed to pretend that the darn thing never went off (it doesn't work).

Allison nuzzles against your neck, murmuring about how you both need to be at work soon and the girls have school, you ask her to give you 15 minutes and she will forget all about work (she is tempted, but the alarm goes off again and all hope is lost).

Then there is a fight about who is going to shower first (she wins, and you remind her that you are the one who is old and handicapped. She ignores you) and you are left to go wake up your daughters.

You dry-swallow two pills (or as your daughters –and Jimmy- have come to call them your 'happy pills') and get up. The floor is cold as you limp down the hallway; half because you are suppose to gain more strength on your leg and half because you left your cane in the living-room last night.

Two of your daughters tell you that they really don't need to go to school today, when that doesn't work they both try to persuade you that another half-an-hour won't hurt (you want to give in); the other smiles and gives you a 'Morning Daddy' (you thank whoever was looking out for you when Maddy was conceived).

After making sure that all three are up and getting ready you barge into the master bathroom, Allison rolls her eyes at you as she rinses her hair (you just watch her for a moment, wondering how you got so lucky).

When you come down for breakfast Allison is finishing pancakes, she hardly cooks in the mornings and you wonder for a second if today is something you are suppose to remember (one quick look at the calendar tells you that you are safe). Maddy is running around setting plates and giggling her uniform already on, she stops and gives you a hug. She is the only one with that much energy in the morning.

Your two other daughters walk in just as the last pancakes are done (Anny-Bel still has her pj bottoms on), the still look half-asleep, mumbling something about how winter break won't be here soon enough.

You tell them to stop complaining and eat their pancakes (or you'll do it for them), because frankly you are still hungry. They roll their eyes and laugh, for a moment you wonder when it was that they stopped taking you seriously (you blame Jimmy).

Maddy gives you the rest of her pancakes while her sisters aren't looking, you kiss her cheek and send her to get her things ready.

When you drop them off at school they all lean over and give you half a kiss and a hug.

You don't pick them up at school, no their nanny does that. You and Allison don't usually get home till dinner time (if then), so you spend your days trying to figure out what your daughters are up to (not that you'll ever admit it).

At work you snap at nurses, call patients stupid, avoid the clinic (and Cuddy), bug Jimmy, and make fun of your fellows. But all the while you are thinking about your Anny-Bel disrupting class with her jokes and being the center of attention, your Maddy-girl with her quiet smiles and quick mind, and you tiny Lili-bug in a class were everyone was two years older than her but still being the smartest in her class.

So when you do get home, you make time for each of them. You want to know what they did at school and if they behaved (one out of three is better odds than you thought), you help them with their homework (insisting that they will never use it in life later on). You talk to Leah, watch t.v. with Annabel, and help Madeline with her piano playing.

When they are put in bed, when you lay down with your wife next to you, you realize this is what you were always missing before.

So you pull her to you and kiss her, telling her that she is making you soft.

She apologizes with a smirk in her lips and promises to make it up to you.

**--**

**New chapter for all you guys. I tried to have a few funny things here and there, hope you enjoy it. **

**I already have the next chapter pretty planned out so it should be up soon.**

**GabbyAbby**


	14. Letter

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**Chapter 14 Letter (1)**

Dad,

I can honestly say, with every truth in my heart, that you are in fact a jackass.

Now I know you are probably laughing your head off while Mom gives this one of her 'looks', as if I am standing right there and actually getting punished for this. But hey, she was the one who told me to always tell the truth so, though.

Sorry Mom.

I know a lot of people will be shocked that I called my own father an ass-really just the ones who have never met you-but they haven't heard my reasoning for it yet.

I mean, there aren't a lot of father's out there who purposely calls his kid to talk about the bird and the bees, because he _knows_ that they are finally getting to second base. Nice old man. Do you have any idea how horrible it was to hold that conversation? You probably do, which is why you did it.

I remember when you would let me borrow the 'vette, because you knew there was only a bare minimum of gas left and I would need to stop by and fill the tank, you were smart enough to make me agree that first time that I would have to return it with a full tank.

You who use to make me go to school every day, I still have those perfect attendance records, even though you put up a fight about going to work every morning.

You were the guy who thought me that even though I was bigger than all my sisters, they could and would, beat my sorry little ass. You were the one who never allowed me to hit back, looking back I know it was a good thing, but still.

I can't say that everything you did was horrible, after all everyone has to have a good point, or so Mom tries to make everyone believe.

I mean the bike you got me for graduation was pretty awesome, and I know the fight Mom must have put up about it.

Like, when you thought me how to play lacrosse even though it killed your leg to do so. I remember your face there for every game. I'm sure it was just an excuse to escape Aunt Lisa, but I have to say you were the only Dad to go to every game since middle school.

The monster truck shows and wrestling were as awesome as the concerts you took me too. I mean, it had to be kind of difficult to have done something special with each of us.

You use to make us all laugh even though you were pointing fun at one of us at any given time, but that in its own weird way just pushed us to work harder.

I mean don't get me wrong, you are still a jackass. But, you are my jackass of a father and I'm pretty glad of that.

Now before you get all teary eyed-is Mom in hysterics yet?-I will tell you that I love you. In some weird, psychotic way mind you. You are my Father and I am your spitting image, I couldn't be like the girls and just get your eyes huh?

Happy Father's Day Dad,

Caleb James House.

**--**

**First I would like to thank everyone that's keeping up with this story, I'm glad that you are enjoying it and reviewing. I would like to tell ****Shila****, who sincerely left me a review I'm not sure if was an insult or a compliment, that you shouldn't put things out there if you don't know where I'm taking the story yet. I had the idea about adding a boy to the mix for a while; it just wasn't the time yet. **

**All in all, please review they make me happy!**

**I'll talk more about Caleb in the next few chapters or so. **

**Thanks**

**GabbyAbby**


	15. News

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**Chapter 15 News**

"This better be good House, you know I'm not suppose to drive on Shabbat" Wilson says as he walks into the bar, it's three hours till sundown and he would have waited to come if House hadn't left those obnoxious messages on his answering machine.

"Yeah, and your wife is the best example of what a conservative Jewish woman should dress like" House shots back, his eyes not leaving the beer bottle in his hands. He is picking at the label, trying to take the whole thing off without ripping it. "Since when do you keep up with Jewish traditions anyway?"

"The kids wanted to learn more about it" Wilson answers, brushing it off because he wants this conversation to be over soon. House just nods, not really listening.

Wilson sighs and takes a seat across from his friend, knowing that this is going to take a while.

"So what exactly is the cause of me having to drive all the way over here?" Wilson asks, because he wants to know why it is that his friend has been sitting here for hours (if he counts from the first phone call he received). Curiosity has always been his weakest flaw.

House is quiet for a moment, as if the bottle in his hand is the most fascinating thing. Wilson is starting to roll his eyes and list the reasons why he should kill his best friend when he finally speaks.

"I'm a jackass" House says simply, looking up at his friend.

"Did you finally figure that one out?" Wilson answers with a smile, but when House doesn't make a joke out of he leans forward "What happened?"

Wilson is worried now, because the last time he saw his friend this serious nothing good came out of it, and he is sure that this will be no picnic either.

"Allison kicked me out"

"She finally came to her senses?" Wilson knows he should be more sympathetic, but that has never worked before and won't start now.

"I guess she did" House has a hint of a smile on his lips, before he closes his eyes and then finally looks up at his friend "She's pregnant"

"Oh, wow. I would say congratulations, but you obviously did something stupid already so it won't be needed"

"True" House puts down the bottle "I freaked out; she's on her second trimester. Guess she hasn't been paying attention, and I may have said something about it being irresponsible"

"Well since this is you, it was more than that" Wilson says, leaning back on his chair and arching a brow.

"Okay, and something about how it's a stupid idea and that maybe she did it on purpose"

"Ha, see there is the reason your sorry ass is out in the cold"

"Shut up Jimmy" House says with a glare at his friend.

"Hey you are the one who asked me to come here; I was having a pleasant Shabbat at home"

"Could you ask the Dragon Lady to talk to her? I'd rather sleep on my own bed than your couch" House asks, looking back down at the bottle in his hand. It surprises Wilson that for as long as his friend has been in this bar, there are only two bottles on the table.

"No way, you put yourself in this mess. Why are you so worried about it anyway? You didn't freak out this much with Maddy and Leah. I remember something similar with Annabel, but you didn't get kicked out then"

"It's just that I'm too old for a newborn. The girls are all in school already, and… I'm scared" it amazes Wilson that he actually got a truthful confession out of his friend. Even though there is probably so much more to this than what he is letting out, but it is something that he admits to being scared.

"House, stop being your old bastard self-doubting self, I thought you got rid of that years ago. You are going to be a dad again, and making your wife pissed off right isn't the best thing" Wilson knows he should be more gentle, but this is House he is trying to get through.

--

When Wilson gets home that night he gets a call from Allison, telling him thank you.

And that she would take his side of the bet this time around.

**--**

**It was short, but what you think? I'm gonna write about when Allison finds out about the pregnancy, maybe not next but soon.**

**Please review and I promise to have another chapter up by the weekend!**

**GabbyAbby **


	16. CareBear

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**Chapter 16 CareBear**

"Was I a mistake?" the girl asks, sitting on her bed Indian-style in a white shirt and pink care-bear pajama pants. Her father stops by the door and taps his cane on the hardwood floor, thinking over the question in his mind, because this isn't sure how to answer it.

"You weren't planned, it doesn't mean you weren't wanted" he finally says, turning around to look at his little girl, who isn't his little girl anymore. She just turned twelve and thinks the world belongs to her already.

His first little girl is growing up.

"Did you love me? From the beginning?" she asks, sitting with her legs hanging from the side of her bed. He walks over and sits next to her, her head on his shoulder. Her hair is so long now, straight and to her waist, in the color of burned sugar.

"There are one or two things I know for sure in life" he tells her, and she looks up at him, with the same eyes as his.

"One is that I am a very handsome genius diagnostician" he says with the straightest face he can, the one he's been practicing for years for comments like this. His daughter rolls her eyes and tries to hold the smile back, but he catches the corners of her mouth turning up and smiles with her.

He puts an arm around her shoulder, and like this she still feels so tiny to him. Like she is still that squirming thing they handed to him at the hospital, when she was all pink and dangerously loud crying.

"And the second is that you, your sisters and your brother, are just about the people I love most in this world" he confesses and she smiles up at him while running the words over in her head.

It takes her a second before she pulls a little away from him and asks "Who are the other people, huh?"

She arches a brow and crosses her arms as if it makes her look scary, he wants to tell her that her mother is the only one who can pull it off.

Instead he smiles and pulls her closer to him again, "Well your mom, my mom, and Angelina Jolie of course"

Annabel can't help but to burst out laughing, her father holds her to him and she just laughs. A full-bodied laugh while shaking her head and thinking that her father really is that crazy.

"Thanks Dad" she says when her laugh comes down to a giggle, and he kisses her forehead.

"Now go to sleep" he says in a pretend strict voice, pushing himself up as she gets under the covers.

"I love you Daddy" she says when he's at his door and he stops again.

"I love you too Anny-Bel" he whispers as he closes the door.

He hears her call him a crazy old man before her door completely closes, and smiles.

**--**

**Sorry took so long. I have the next chapter all ready to go; it all depends on how many reviews I get!!**

**GabbyAbby **


	17. Cooking

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure  
**

**Chapter 17 Cooking**

"You" he says, pointing at the woman sitting on his island with a wooden spoon "lied to me"

She arches a perfect brow at him, pushes blond hair away from her face and answers "No, I said I would only walk around in the skimpy underwear _after_ dinner"

It amazes him sometimes that she almost has his look of complete seriousness down.

"I'm holding you to that" he says, turning back to stirring the sauce in the pan in front of him. "Also not what I was talking about"

She smiles and pushes herself away from the island, landing quietly on bare feet and walking up to him. Wrapping an arm around his waist.

"What then did I lie about?" she asks, taking the wooden spoon from him to taste the sauce.

"You said you could cook" he accuses, sharp blue eyes glaring at her. She rolls her own eyes, not feeling in the least threatened by his glare. Something she is proud of, because less than a year ago the same stare would have shut her up mid sentence.

"I never said that" she tells him, turning to look at him with hands on her waist. "I'm a terrible cook and you know it"

He snorts, remembering her first (and hopefully) last attempt at cooking them dinner. She is just about the only person who orders more take-out than he did.

"So those cookies you use to bring in weren't homemade at all were they?" he said, turning the stove off and looking at her. He slides an arm around her waist and pulls her closer to himself. She's so warm.

"They were" she answers, standing on tiptoes to brush her lips against his. He is almost forgetting about dinner, because right now all he wants to do it take her to his bedroom and see just what type of underwear she has to show him.

"How? You just admitted to being the worse cook on the planet"

"I never said I was the worse cook in the planet! I just said I was terrible, I'm sure there are people out there who are worse than I am" she licks his lips, and somehow he thinks she is winning on this conversation without even trying.

Damn hormones.

"I'm a decent baker, just not good at regular cooking"

He tells her that makes no since and she just rolls her eyes again, something she does a lot around him, and pushes herself away from him.

"It does too" she argues, and goes to the island to grab the plate she set for herself there. She piles food on her plate.

She eats a lot for such a tiny thing.

"You're just weird know that?" he tells her halfway through dinner and she just smiles.

"And here I thought you liked that"

**--**

**Another short chapter, sorry took so long. My comp was being stupid for a few days.**

**Please review. **

**GabbyAbby**


	18. Boy

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**Chapter 18 Boy**

"What makes you think it's another girl?" Allison asks, sitting behind the table in her office. She's been trying to finish her paper work but her dear husband won't leave her alone.

If only Jimmy could keep his mouth shut about who was it that was betting with him on the pool. She should have known he wouldn't be able to keep a secret; he acts so much like the gossip queen at a high school sometimes.

"We have three girls; I'm just going with the odds" Greg answers, crossing his legs on top of the small couch in her office.

She arches a brow slightly; she knows it's not the entire reason.

"What makes you think it's a boy?" he accuses.

"I just have a feeling"

"You also thought Annabel was a boy. Now unless everything I learned in medical school is wrong, I'm pretty sure she is a girl"

Allison laughs gently, a hand on her protruding belly. Feeling a small kick against the palm of her hand, this is her fourth pregnancy but she is still amazed by it.

"I thought all men wanted a boy. Carrying on the family name and what not" she says, making her best 'manly' voice. It causes her husband to look at her like she's gone slightly nuts.

"I don't know boys, girls are easier" he answers after a few moments, tapping his cane.

"You are an awesome dad Greg, otherwise do you really think you would have three girls running up to you when you get home?" she asks gently, reaching across the table to take his hand in hers.

"You are going to be great with this baby too, no matter if it's a boy or a girl"

Greg gets up and walks around her desk, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. His hand lifting one of her files to pull the corner of the image he saw there.

"You are sneaky" he says against her lips, she bites his bottom lip and tries to hold back a smile.

"I couldn't help it" she answers, trying to reach over and grab the ultrasound picture from his hand.

Greg holds his hand up and she knows she won't be able to reach it even if she stands up.

"I thought we wouldn't find out till the actual birth date" he tells her, looking into the delicate little person in the grainy picture.

He can make out the little arms and legs, the hands and head.

"Little boy huh?" he asks, mesmerized by the picture of his child. His little boy.

"Had to happen sometime" Allison answers, getting up from her chair to look at the photo.

"Oh the girls are so going to beat up on him"

He loves the sound of her laughter.

**----------------**

**Not my best, but more soon. **

**Sorry took so long to update, I keep getting stupid spam mail from Huddy fans, which causes me to have a really hard time to write. **

**Please review!**

**GabbyAbby**


	19. Six

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**This chapter goes to: ****Sunshine-M****, ****VisualIdentificationZeta****, and my lovely Mix-Me-A-Martini! **

**Chapter 19 Six**

Dear Diary,

My name is Leah Nicole House and I am six and a half years old.

And this is the worse day of my life!

I know that probably seems really dramatic and I am just exaggerating, but it is!

I'll tell you why.

My mom just told us the ever so 'exiting' news that she is having a baby. My sisters are really happy about it and what not, because well, they haven't been the baby in like FOREVER. That is my spot and I like it, thank you very much.

I know it's silly, and that I should probably get over it. I am six after all.

But, it still kind feels like they got bored of me and wanna replace me with a new baby.

Mommy said it's going to be a boy, and that just makes it worse. Boys are icky.

They are always dirty and smell funny.

I mean, I never smell funny and I'm always clean, so why do they need a boy!!?

I don't understand parents.

**-----------------**

**I was having a little fun with what Leah probably thought of the news. Please let me know what you think. **

**A special thanks to: ****bahahumbug****, ****JackSam****, ****AllyCameron****, ****kpreh****, ****catgrl****, ****mocha frappalicious****, ****RavennaNightwind****, ****FluffLover****, ****sweetgreuy****, Alaska-LoveU and ****Bits1212****. **

**GabbyAbby**


	20. Date

**One or Two Things I Know for Sure**

**Chapter 20 Date**

You aren't happy about this, nope, not in the least bit.

She is too young, she shouldn't be out that late, and well… hell she's your first born and you thought you still had time to protect her.

You tell this to your wife to try and change her mind about letting this happen (you won't admit that you begged, because that didn't happen).

She just rolls her eyes, like she does every time you think you are being perfectly reasonable and she just doesn't get it.

You then proceed to moan and complain. Something that is entertaining Leah to no end, while Maddy is sitting next to you trying to comfort you about this (she tells you that the first time is the hardest and it will be easier from next time, you glare at her and Leah starts to laugh so hard she actually falls from the sofa).

When the doorbell rings you are up before your wife can stop you, she was busy trying to convince your only son that you shouldn't draw on walls (you will need to thank Caleb for this later).

So you answer the door and you glare, hopping that it will scare the vermin away before they leave and you won't have to worry about him anymore.

You are sure he is tempted, because he chokes on his spit when you send him a very nasty glance as he raises his hand to shake yours.

"Daddy!" You hear your daughter say, following her stamping her foot.

You should feel ashamed of yourself, but it's too hard to admit you have to let her go already.

"I didn't do anything" you defend yourself and you know she doesn't believe you.

"We talked about this" she tells you, hands on her hips. She looks almost grown up, when did that happen?!

More importantly, how can you make it stop?

"I never said I agreed"

She sighs and looks at Allison, your wife arches a brow your way and you finally step away from the doorframe. You are sure you hear the boy take in a deep breath of relief.

"This is Collin" she announces, reaching for the boys hand and wrapping her fingers around his.

You wish you could have a private talk with the boy, but your wife is suddenly at your side with her arm wrapped around yours.

"Nice to meet you Collin" Allison says, smiling.

"Speak for yourself" you tell her and she ever so lovingly sinks her nails in your arm.

"We'll be back by eleven" your daughter tells you, picking up her jacket and bag.

"Eight" you pronounce and your oldest just rolls her eyes.

She takes a step away from the boy, who is playing with his car keys. You don't like the way he is looking at your daughter. Like she is the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on, and he wants her all for himself.

Your daughter kisses your cheek and tells you that you are over-exaggerating; you tell her you are holding yourself back actually. You now understand what fathers were so scared of when you were a teenager.

When the front door closes behind your daughter you feel like climbing into your car and following then, not in a way spies do it so they don't know you are there. You want them to see you and for the boys to just give up.

Your car keys however are hidden and you again sit back on your sofa and start counting down the seconds till eleven.

"You knew first date's had to come around sometime. She's already 15" your wife tells you, but you can somehow since that deep down she is as happy about all this as you are.

"She was three yesterday" you mumble.

"Shouldn't have gone to sleep then" she tells you, kissing your lightly before getting up. "Just think, you still have to go through with all this for Maddy and Leah"

"Don't you even joke about that!"

**---------------------------------------**

**So what you think? I personally like this chapter very much. **

**Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed last time!!**

**Please review!!**

**GabbyAbby**


	21. Caleb

**One or Two Things I Know For Sure**

**Chapter 21 Caleb**

He is the first one of my children to arrive exactly on he's due date.

My husband though it was the best moment to mention this right as I started to push. Apparently he didn't notice that I had other things in my plate at the moment.

People then ask me, why I want to smother him while he's sleeping.

It is true; I have to give him that. Annabel was three days early, Madeline wanted to give us all a scare by coming a month and a half early, and Leah was a week ahead of time.

But our only little guy decided to come right on time, which led me and James to win the bulk of the betting pool that had been going on.

I really need to thank him.

He looks just like his Daddy, so I already know he's going to break a lot of hearts.

He has ten perfect fingers and ten little toes, and when he is placed on my chest he looks up at me with fuzzy blue eyes and I fall in love with him.

"Hey buddy" I say softly, tracing his cheek with my finger and then letting him suck on my knuckle.

I look up at my husband, who looks so scared for a moment because now he's a daddy again. I take his hand and smile at him, gently handing him the bundle in my arms.

"Wow" he says, looking up at the little body in his arms.

"Had to get a boy sometime right?" I laugh gently and my little guy reaches a little arm to grab for his daddy.

**------------------**

**Please Review. **

**GabbyAbby**


End file.
